


Just a Glimpse

by DisasterSoundtrack



Series: Kill a Liar [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/pseuds/DisasterSoundtrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixya ficlets I wrote in response to prompts on tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Glimpse

(1)

Trixie feels the water washing over him, the smell of chlorine filling his nostrils. The lights are reflecting off the surface of the water, deep Australian night around them and Katya’s maniacal laugh the only thing he can hear.

Trixie has no idea why he agreed to go skinny dipping in a hotel pool at 2 in the morning, but these were the pros (or cons?) of living with a crazy person. The pool is almost too shallow to swim in, but Katya does a length and comes back to where Trixie is hanging out in the corner, all shiny eyes and wet blonde hair.

“Holy fuck, Trix, this feels, this feels so _right_ , am I right?” Katya’s hand clasps on Trixie’s shoulder, and it’s cold. He’s cold. It’s the middle of the night and they’re immersed in water.

“No, Bri, this?” Trixie makes a wide gesture, trying to cover the empty pool, Katya’s wet frame and his own shivering body, “This was never right. It will never be.”

“But we still have fun, don’t we? The wet kind of fun. You know what I mean.” Katya splashes Trixie, deliberately in his face, and Trixie has had it.

“I will get you, you nasty creature”, he says, pushing himself off the swimming pool wall and swimming after Katya, who is already escaping, the air carrying his laughs further away into the night.

(2)

“Okay, you ready? Ready, steady, go? Trix?”

Trixie sighs, then groans, then rolls his eyes. “Go? Go where?”

“It’s an expression, Jesus Christ, get with the times. Seriously though, ready? It’s really hot.” Katya is holding a casserole dish, his hands dressed in oven mitts, and Trixie is silently praying to all the gods.

“Okay. Let’s get this over with.”

Katya puts the dish on the table and opens it with a flourish, a smile on his face that suggests either mischief of pride, Trixie isn’t sure.

“It does look - like a casserole, Kat. Good job.”

“I know, right? Now eat.”

Trixie reasons that it should be alright when Katya puts the food on his plate. It’s pasta with some vegetables, glued together with cheese. What could’ve possibly gone wrong? Katya is still beaming when Trixie has the first bite and chews, wonderingly, his taste buds taking a moment to realize what exactly is the issue.

“You forgot to season it, didn’t you?”

“Fucking fuck!” Katya hides his face in his hands and then stretches his upper body on the table. “Of course I didn’t fucking season it, Trix. Who do you think I am, huh? Certainly not someone who seasons food that is supposed to be seasoned. Duh.”

Trixie laughs, standing up to get some salt and pepper from the kitchen, stroking Katya’s hair on the way there. “You’re a terrible cook. I still like you, though.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. But I like you even more with salt and pepper”, says Trixie, adding a generous amount of seasoning to the casserole, Katya leaning in through the table to get a kiss.

“You’re an asshole. Now eat.”


End file.
